Forbidden Blood: The Dark King Returns
by Stinger5
Summary: Sequel to Forbidden Blood. The dark king of the Dracula family returns. What will happen to the new king and queen? Sexual themes and funny situations will ensue.


**Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay, summer's been a bitch to me. I'm back for the fanfic ^^. So, here's the situation. I've been asked by alotta people to do a sequel to Forbidden Blood. Hope this one works out. **

**Prologue**

**The King**

The thunder boomed across the night sky. Lightning danced and rain drenched the earth soil. That battle 200 years ago…when the vampires lost their adored king. It was a night like tonight…

"Sir! He's in the windmill!" a man cried out to the other. He turned around, the rain running off his fedora-style hat like a waterfall. "What do we do now, sir?" the man asked. "We kill him," the hunter said, adjusting his hat. He looked up to see the King of Vampires perched on the balcony of the windmill. He wasn't sure from his distance, but he could tell that Dracula was smirking. Dracula laughed, raising his arms as wings formed from his back, his teeth all became long and sharp as he turned into a hideous bat-like human. He jumped off the balcony, streaking for the two.

"Ahh! He's coming, Savage!" the man yelled running. Savage turned around. "STOP RUNNING!" he yelled. Dracula grabbed the assistant and tore a huge chunk out of his throat, licking up the blood and throwing the body to the side. "You're mine, Savage," Dracula said. Savage pulled his guns out, shooting at the abomination. Dracula laughed, the bullets going right through him. "Nothing works on me, hunter. You've shot me, stabbed me, crucified me, and thrown garlic and holy water. I just can't die old friend, no matter how hard you try," Dracula said, changing back to himself. His bride walked up beside him, smiling evilly, her fangs glistening from the light of the fire in the village. Savage bit his lip. If he couldn't kill Dracula, he should at least try to kill his bride.

Savage smiled softly. "Well then, old buddy. I guess if I can't kill you, then I'll have to just make sure you don't have any more offspring," he said, pulling his gun and shooting. The bullet sailed through the air and went through the bride's heart. The silver bullet exploded, searing through her. She screamed, clawing at her chest before falling to the ground, turning into ash which was swept away from the rain water. "ALICIAAAAA!" Dracula screamed. He turned, eyes glaring down the hunter. "Whoops, sorry. I was going for you, but I'm a horrible shot," Savage said, smirking. "You will pay…with your LIFE!" Dracula lunged out, tackling him to the muddy ground. Savage was easily overpowered by him, but still managed to kick him off.

Savage rolled up and took off towards an old lighthouse. Dracula was close behind him. Savage slipped and slid across the mud, hitting the door. "Ow," Savage said nonchalantly. He kicked the door and ran inside. Dracula flew up to the top, sitting on top of the lighthouse, waiting for his prey. Savage stayed just below the hatch to go up onto the top of the lighthouse. He took a deep breath. "I can hear you heart, Savage. It is racing, but not from fear. It is racing from the thrill of the hunt. You love killing, don't you?" Dracula asked, laughing. Savage growled, jumping up through the latch and shot the light bulb. The shock went through the wet metal, hitting Dracula and lighting him up like a Christmas light.

Dracula burst into flame, yelling. Savage ran down the lighthouse, shattering all the alcohol bottles in the building, shooting into it and sparking a fire. Savage jumped on his horse, turning and watching as the dark figure fall into the flames, and the lighthouse collapsing on its self. Savage sighed, turning and slowly galloping toward down.

200 years later, three kids come across the old wreckage of the lighthouse. "Whoa," one said, walking closer. "What is that?" another asked, looking down into the rotting wood. There was a charred skeleton. The skull had long fangs. "Cool," the first kid said, taking the skull. "This is a bad idea," one said, shaking slowly. The kid smirked, trying to put the skull into his bag he nicked his thumb with the fang. The blood dripped onto the skull. The skull started to shake. The kid freaked and dropped it, watching it roll into the hole. The wood splintered and burst, out walking the skeleton. The kids screamed, running away. The skeleton slowly developed membraneszklfds, and muscle till the skin formed. Dracula slowly pulled a long of long, black hair from his face. "Hehe. I'm baaack," he said, transforming and flying into the nearby village.

**Alright here's the Prologue. Hope you like it, R&R please. **


End file.
